


Make Me Blush

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula has game, CVS, Cigarettes, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Ty Lee has gay panic, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: 5 times Azula came to CVS while Ty Lee was working and 1 time she didn't.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Make Me Blush

“One pack of Marlboro reds,” Azula said, leaning against the counter at CVS. 

The girl behind the register wrinkled her nose. She’d been watching the very pretty girl move around the store. Her hair was jet black and impeccable. Her tattoo sleeves were hot. Every move she made had so much swagger and so much confidence that she was just drawn in. 

Then she had to go and ruin it by asking for cigarettes.

“Really?” she asked, before she thought better of it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were here to judge me. I wouldn’t subject you to this but unfortunately the cigarettes are on your side of this thing,” Azula drawled, rapping her knuckles against the plastic counter. 

“Sorry,” the girl squeaked, blushing. She quickly grabbed the pack Azula wanted and slid it towards her. Azula handed her a credit card and the girl swiped it. 

“Thank you…” she said, trailing off as if she were waiting for something. 

“Uh, Ty Lee,” the cashier responded. 

“Cute name, but I actually just need my card back,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee blushed for the second time during that conversation and quickly shoved her credit card into Azula’s hand. 

Azula pocketed the cigarettes and the card.

“See you around Ty Lee,” she said with a smirk as she left the store. 

Ty Lee released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. The receipt machine buzzed next to her and she crumpled the paper in her hand.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ty Lee waited all week to see if the girl came back. She wished she had asked for her name. 

Exactly one week later, at the exact same time, Azula strolled back into the store. 

Ty Lee tried desperately to make eye contact with her but it was as if Azula was purposefully looking everywhere but the register. 

After meandering about the store for a bit Azula came up to the register empty handed. 

“One pack of Marlboro reds,” she said. 

Ty Lee already had them in her hand.

Azula raised an eyebrow and smirked, placing her elbows on the counter and leaning toward Ty Lee. 

“Eager much,” she said, plucking the box out of her hands and placing the credit card in its place. 

“Uhm,” Ty Lee said, fighting intense gay panic as she saw a tatoo of two girl symbols interlocked on Azula’s collarbone, of which she was given a great vantage point of. 

“Ty Lee, Ty Lee, Ty Lee,” Azula tutted slowly, snapping the girl out of her staring. “We don’t really have all day do we?”

Ty Lee blushed and ran the card. 

Azula gave her a smirk as she took it back. 

“Uh, what’s your name,” Ty Lee asked, a little too loudly as Azula stepped away. 

Turning back Azula held up her credit card and placed one long, manicured finger above her name. 

“Azula,” Ty Lee read, blushing deeper.

Pocketing the card Azula gave her a small wave and brushed out of the store. 

The receipt machine buzzed and Ty Lee realized that she forgot once again to give Azula her receipt. 

Ty Lee buried her face in her hands. She was usually so adept at flirting. Why was this girl making it so difficult? 

“Are you good Ty Lee,” her coworker asked.

She exhaled deeply and pulled herself together.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The same time the next week the store was busy. Ty Lee wasn’t the only person working a register when Azula strolled in like she owned the place. 

This time she grabbed a pack of Reese’s peanut butter cups and got in line. Almost immediately a burly man with a six pack of beer got behind her. 

Of course Azula liked peanut butter cups. They were Ty Lee’s favorite candy so of course this girl was going to buy them. Probably to share with a girlfriend, Ty Lee thought bitterly.

As the line moved Ty Lee tried to calculate which register Azula was going to go to. 

The old woman in front of her was fumbling with some coupons as Ty Lee’s coworker helped customer after customer, moving Azula closer and closer to the front of the line.

“Why isn’t this coupon working,” the old woman yelled at Ty Lee. She tore her eyes off of Azula and focused on her screen.

“So you can’t use all of these together and also some of them are expired. Do you have cash or a card you can pay with?”

The woman grumbled and reached into her purse digging around for money. 

Meanwhile, Azula was at the front of the line. She looked at Ty Lee and chuckled when Ty Lee rolled her eyes at the woman who was taking ages. 

“Next,” the other cashier called.

“You can go,” Azula said, letting the man behind her cut her, making direct eye contact with Ty Lee as she did so. 

The girl blushed and Azula smirked. 

Finally, finally the woman dug out her debit card and paid for her toothpaste and pack of gum. 

Azula sauntered up to Ty Lee’s register and brushed her hair back dramatically. 

Ty Lee had the Marlboro reds ready and she pressed them into Azula’s hand. 

“Here you go, A-zu-la,” she said, pronouncing each syllable slowly. 

“My name feels much too long in your mouth,” Azula said with a half smile as she slid her card and the peanut butter cups to Ty Lee. 

“If you say so,” Ty Lee said, scanning the candy, swiping the card and handing them back. “Until next time, ‘Zula?” 

Azula threw her head back and laughed, pocketing her card and her cigarettes. 

“I like that better don’t you, Ty. I feel like we know each other well enough for nicknames,” she said.

Ty Lee blushed even deeper at the familiarity. 

“I’ve seen you, like, three times,” she murmured. 

“Pity you think that way. And to think I was about to give you one of my Reese’s.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. 

“Those are my favorites,” she said. 

Azula ripped open the pack and handed Ty Lee one of the two cups. 

“T-thank you,” Ty Lee stuttered. 

Azula shrugged and swept out of the store. 

Ty Lee grabbed the receipt as the machine spit it out and wadded it up, tossing it at the trash can and missing. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The fourth time Azula came in Ty Lee had spent the entire week hyping herself up. She was going to make a move this time or at least see if she was single. 

When Ty Lee saw her approaching she put on a bright smile and waved her hand. 

“Hey ‘Zula,” she said. 

Azula turned to her and smiled. Ty Lee realized she’d never actually seen her fully smile before and it rendered her speechless. The girl’s brooding and mysterious face was completely transformed by the genuinely happy expression, and Ty Lee was the reason for it. 

“Hey Ty,” Azula said, walking up to her, completely ignoring the line.

A few people yelled at her but she pretended not to hear them. 

Ty Lee blinked a few times, forgetting to speak. 

“Marlboro reds?”

Ty Lee tried to rally herself to say something as she pushed the cigarettes toward Azula. She didn’t even need to go to the rack behind her because the pack had been sitting next to her the whole shift. 

“You look cute today,” Azula said, which was by far the most forward flirting she had done. 

“Do you have a girlfriend,” Ty Lee blurted out, then she snapped her mouth shut and blushed. 

Azula chuckled. 

“No I do not,” she said, pulling her credit card out to pay. 

“Oh, um, cool,” Ty Lee said and she had to fight so hard to stop herself from slamming her head against the counter. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at her and Ty Lee realized she was just holding her card out. 

She grabbed it and swiped it quickly, too quickly, causing a machine error. 

“Sorry,” she murmured and she swiped it again and again but it kept failing. 

Azula reached forward and grabbed her hand, making Ty Lee’s breath catch. Slowly she turned the card around so the stripe faced the right way and then she guided it towards the register and moved it down so that the card reader worked. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ty Lee said, blushing and looking down. 

“Oh I don’t mind,” Azula said, taking her card gently out of Ty Lee’s hand, which she seemed to have lost control over. 

“Bye ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said as Azula turned to leave. 

“Bye Ty,” she said, holding her hand up without looking back.

“W-wait,” Ty Lee called, desperate to say something more substantial. 

Azula turned and looked at her expectantly. 

“Your receipt,” she muttered, chickening out at the last moment. 

“I’m okay,” Azula said, leaving. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ty Lee had spent the whole morning before her shift dolling herself up as much as she could while still adhering to CVS standards. 

Looking at herself on her phone while she stood behind the register she looked beautiful. More than that, she looked hot. Ty Lee was determined to knock Azula off of her game. 

When she came in, right on time, she was the only customer in the store. 

Azula looked Ty Lee up and down and whistled, which was the last thing Ty Lee expected, causing her to blush deeply and avert her gaze. How did this girl manage to affect her like this?

Azula smirked and began walking around the store, collecting things. She came up to the register with her arms full of items. 

Ty Lee started scanning them one by one. A bag of chips, a bar of chocolate, a bottle of seltzer, a box of tampons and bandaids. 

“Will this be all,” she said, trying to maintain her composure. 

Azula put her elbow down on the counter and rested her chin in her hand. 

“Let me think,” she said slowly. “Perhaps I’d like…” 

“Marlboro reds?” Ty Lee supplied. 

Azula grinned for a second, the same beautiful smile as the week before, before it turned into a smirk. She nodded and Ty Lee pulled the cigarettes out of her pocket.

“Thinking of getting a pack for yourself,” Azula asked.

“No, I just have a customer who I know really likes them,” Ty Lee said with a flirtatious smile. Good, that was good. Keep it up Ty Lee, she instructed herself. 

“A customer who told you they didn’t have a girlfriend but then didn’t ask for their number,” Azula asked, standing up straight. 

The gay panic hit Ty Lee again and she blushed. 

“I like it when you blush,” Azula said smirking, pulling out her credit card.

Ty Lee took it quickly and oriented it properly. 

She gave Azula her card back but Azula didn’t leave. 

“What?” Ty Lee asked. 

“I think I want the receipt this time,” Azula said.

“Oh,” was all Ty Lee could squeak. They both watched the machine buzz and Azula plucked the receipt out. 

“Lucky me,” she said, turning the paper to face Ty Lee. “Coupons.”

“Next time you can get yourself a half off,” Ty Lee looked closer, “box of condoms,” she said with a blush. 

Azula reached her arm over towards Ty Lee causing her to flinch. 

“Jumpy,” she commented, reaching into Ty Lee’s pocket and pulling out a pen that was sticking up. 

“You could have just asked me,” Ty Lee said quietly.

Azula shrugged and carefully ripped out the condom coupon. Turning it over she leaned it backwards against the counter and wrote out her number in neat, crisp strokes. 

“Feel free to use either side,” she said with a half smile as she slid it towards Ty Lee. 

“Bye ‘Zula,” was all she could say, blushing so hard she felt the need to fan her face. 

“Bye Ty.” 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ty Lee stared at Azula’s number for a whole week but couldn’t bring herself to call or text. Everyday she meant to but everyday she was too scared. 

She waited impatiently for her shift at the store to roll around so she could see Azula and explain to her why she didn’t use the number. 

The usual hour rolled around and Azula did not show up. Then another hour passed, and another.

Ty Lee began to be concerned. What if she thought I wasn’t interested and she gave up, she thought with a groan. 

Night fell, the shift ended, and Ty Lee’s coworkers left her to close up. She walked around dragging her feet. A gorgeous girl had been hitting on her for over a month and she’d just let her go.

Maybe she would never see Azula again, she lamented as she locked the door and stepped outside. 

As she started to walk towards her car she heard the click of a lighter. She turned and saw Azula leaning against the side of the building with a lit cigarette in her mouth.

She broke into a wide smile despite herself and walked over to her quickly.

“Hey ‘Zula,” she said, stopping in front of her. 

Azula took a long drag of her cigarette and exhaled, letting the cigarette fall from her fingers to the ground and putting it out with her foot in a practiced motion. 

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Ty Lee said. 

“Well I was hurt that I didn’t get a call or a text,” she said, gently placing her fingers against her chest. “But then I thought, maybe she did want some ribbed condoms. Can’t blame her for that,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee giggled and Azula smirked. 

“So I went to a different CVS to buy my cigarettes but the cashier was nowhere near as cute and she didn’t even blush once,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee blushed despite herself, despite the comment. 

“There it is,” Azula said, looking smug. “Anyway, after I bought my cigarettes I came over here, hoping to catch you. Since you have left it all up to me I thought I would ask. Would you like to go out with me?”

Ty Lee nodded, probably a little too hard. 

Azula laughed and Ty Lee melted even more than she already was. 

“I also got you this,” she said, pressing a Reese’s peanut butter cup in her hand. 

“You remembered?” Ty Lee asked.

“I always remember when a pretty girl tells me her favorite candy,” Azula said and Ty Lee blushed harder. 

“I just needed to see one more before I left,” she said, turning to walk away and brushing her fingers along the side of Ty Lee’s face as she moved. Ty Lee’s head moved to follow her hand.

“Call me to set up the date. I feel like you could do that,” she said with her back turned. 

Ty Lee stared at her, frozen by the gesture. Quickly she fumbled with her phone and the candy in her hand and dialed up a number she knew by heart. She held the phone to her cheek and watched the girl halfway across the parking lot. 

Azula stopped walking and lifted her phone to her head. 

“What’s your availability for tonight,” Ty Lee said quickly. 

Azula turned back to her and laughed. 

“I’m free.”


End file.
